The present invention relates to an improved sealing ring for use at the shaft end flange between the axle shaft and the wheel hub of the drive axles of mobile vehicles such as medium and heavy trucks. The wheel hub cavity contains lubricant for bearings within the hub. This invention will prevent this lubricant from leaking out as well as easing drive axle assembly and allowing for a greater choice of materials.